Wake Me When This Ends
by That-One-Fangirl55
Summary: A gunshot, in the woods, at night, could this day get any worse...oh wait it just did. Carl GrimesXOC set around the time in the prison. T for language and gore...
1. Chapter 1

Heyo GUYS! I have just recently been engulfed into TWD fandom and ZAYUMMMM I LOVE IT, IT IS LYFE! But let's get serious our Carl needs a girlfriend, (*cough me *cough) no one understands my deep desire to audition for TWD. /T^T/

Whale on that note...enjoy!

Kisses,

~That_One_Fangirl55

* * *

I huff, it is getting colder out, I need to find somewhere to sleep soon or the walkers will come swarming. I had always loved nights before all _this..._now night was an enemy and I loathed seeing the sun lower and the moon rise.

_My only option now seems to be a tree..._ I think to myself and I take out two knives, using them to climb the high tree, jabbing them into the rough bark. I was almost to a good sturdy branch when I hear a gunshot resonate through the air. Just great, now I will be dead before sunrise! In a seconds time I find that I hadn't been paying attention and my knife missed the tree, now, hanging by one knife, gravity takes its toll and I am falling towards the earth.

"AH!" I scream bracing myself for the fall. My back collides with the Earth and I groan, I try to sit up but my vision is blurry and my head hurts, I feel like the small portion of food I had 32 hours ago is coming up again. Before I got any puke on my parka or already dirty jeans I bend over, throwing up whatever was left in my body.

_Could tonight get any worse? Oh wait it just did! __  
_

I hear groans from a few yards away and I try not to sob. This was it, my life ended here!

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't see you, I-uh didn't know the gunshot would scare you!" A voice says behind me and I look up to see a boy around my age with brown hair and a sheriff's hat behind me.

"Who the fuck shoots a gun at night! In this apocalypse?!"I hiss at him and he grabs my arm.

"We need to get out of here or we will be dead walker meat, follow me!" He says and I nearly puke again as he jerks me off the ground.

I clutch the bag on my back and struggle to keep up with the sheriff boy.

"Where the hell are we going?" I weeze at the boy as I struggle to use my legs, no matter how much dance I did a few years ago, I was tired from a long day, my muscles would not hold up.

"We're almost there! See that gate up there!" He exclaims quietly as we separate ourselves further from the walkers.

"DARYL OPEN THE GATES!" He yells and I swat him on the arm, the walkers are gaining on us and I see walkers outside the this, 'gate'. I looked closer and realized that this looked like a prison, with barbed wire fence, wooden stakes, and walkers surrounded it!

"Will we make it in without dying!?" I hiss at the boy that was just a few steps ahead of me and he nods smirking.

"Get a weapon out and follow my lead, you cover the left, I will cover right, just keep moving towards the gate!" He yells and I nod taking out about 5 shuriken (ninja stars).

We move in and with the bit of my muscle my body has left I throw one of my shuriken right between a walkers eyes and it falls, I quickly grab it and a few walkers fall over it, slowing them down.

I see the gate open and with one last push of strength the boy grabbed my hand and we dashed inside. Once the gates were closed my muscles gave out and I drop on my knees, panting like an overweight man after a run.

"Carl! Are you okay?" I hear a man yell as he rushes towards the boy next to me. _So Carl is this kids name, huh?_

"Yeah dad i'm fine! I shot my gun, scared this girl outta tree, then walkers...swarmed." He says sheepishly.

"What the hell were you thinking! Shooting a gun at night! What if one of them bit you!" The man yells and 'Carl' flinches a bit.

"Sorry dad." He says looking away.

"And who da hell is this!" Another man, a redneck looking guy with a crossbow, says.

"Uh, she was climbing a tree when I shot the gun, kinda got scared and fell out, landed on her back real hard." Carl says looking over at me and I get a better look at him, nice blue eyes, clouded over with sadness, depression, he looked thin with a bit of muscle, defined cheekbones, shaggy brown hair.

"So you brought her back here?" Redneck says.

"I couldn't let her die! I don't want to live with that on my back!" Carl shouts and his dad flinches a bit.

"What if she was from Woodbury!" Another woman suggests and I look at her confused.

"W-Woodbury? Excuse me ma'am?" I question, using my courage to muster up enough words to say something.

"What's your name sweetie? I am Rick, the leader of the group." Carl's dad says extending a hand to me, I don't shake it.

"Blake, Blake Mitchells." I say looking him in the eye, why the fuck was I here anyway?! Why couldn't have that damn boy left me?! And what the fuck is Woodbury?

"Nice to meet you, okay, you look a bit injured, you are going to stay with us for a bit, I just want to ask a few questions first, okay?" Rick says and I nod.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"As many as I needed to survive one and a half years on my own." I say and a few other people look at me in shock.

"Um okay...how many people have you killed?" I am taken back by this question and my eyes darken, I looked away and bit my lip to keep the tears from spilling from my eyes.

"I am not answering that." I say harshly.

"Well until then we will get you treated, put in cuffs, and take away your belongings until you do, we have rules around here missy." Rick says firmly and I try to get up but fail. He grabs my wrist and I feel cool metal contact my boney arms, before the other one is slipped on redneck takes my backpack.

He promptly unzips it and dumps all my belongings out.

3 guns, ammo, shuriken, daggers and knives, painkillers, spare undergarments (damn why did I pack the shit from victoria secret), bandages, ropes, a few hair ties, a 70% charged ipod, and lastly, 3 pairs of pointe shoes I had from before the walkers infected the earth incase I ever got the chance to use them again.

"Looks like we got a badass little ballerina over here!" Redneck (A/N this is Daryl incase it wasn't already made clear) spits and I lunge at him before the last handcuff is clicked, grabbing one of the pairs, and smacking them across his face, sending him a few feet stumbling back, now I mind you these were untouched, un-broken in pointe shoes, hard as rocks.

"Ow! Goddammit little girl!" He yells trying to come at me but Carl stands in the way and Rick grabs me handcuffing me before I can try anything else.

"Put my shit back! Cunt of a redneck!" I hiss, whispering the last part.

"Let's get you to a cell, come on Carl." Rick says shoving me away from redneck and he brings me into a prison.

Wow, and I thought the outside world was hell.

* * *

Chappie one is done! I don't know how often I will update, I am not that far into season 2 and all information beyond that point is from my friend Lucie and other fanfictions! Also I am going to c2e2...Chandler will be there! AH! TBH he is mine :))))

Blake's info:

Age:15 (Carl is same)

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 103 (I mind you in these times food is hard to find..)

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Ginger (I love gingers, I have a ginger friend named Kelly and she is the legit shit like serious)

Body Markings: freckles (Lucie if you read this...FLECKLES), scar across back

Likes: Food, dance, music, being alone, target practice, anime, shopping, cats

Dislikes: Cold, dried fruit, noisy people, rednecks..*cough Daryl *cough

Outfit: Parka, Grey shirt that is a little shorts, revealing some of her stomach, it was the only shirt she has had for a few years, ripped dark wash jeans, combat boots 1 size too small

Hair Style: Mess french braid or ballet bun

Hope you enjoyed!

Kisses,

~That-One-Fangirl55


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just wanted to say I had a FANTASTIC time at c2e2 this weekend, though I do swear my friend Lucie (pinkmaniac626) was stopped every 5 steps and asked for a pic of her first walker cosplay! I was Carol! There were so many awesome cosplayers there! I loved it!

On that note! Let's get to the story

Kisses,

~That-One-Fangirl55

I woke up with a pounding headache, my mouth was dry, I smelled like shit, and my throat was sore, boy I bet I really am some eye candy right now...

"Excuse me," I hear a gruffly voice say and I look over to see that it is Redneck.

"What do you want!?" I snap and he looks unfazed.

"If you want your precious shoes I suggest you don't use that tone with me!" He exclaims and I nod looking down at the cold floor beneath me, I had refused to use a bed last night, no not here, not on their 'property'.

"Rick told me to tell you that if you do good today at your check up with Hershel and breakfast with everyone you might get some of your stuff back, i'm going to take the cuffs off don't you dare pull anything funny! Got it?" He commands and I nod, I struggle to get off the floor, I had to get up but my body was protesting.

After making my way out of the wretched cell my cuffs were removed and I immediately rubbed my raw wrists.

"Let's get going." Redneck says and without another word we begin to walk through the halls. I take the moment to look around, it had to be at least 7 in the morning and I could already feel it getting warm out. I shrug off my parka and tie it around my waist.

Before I knew it we had made it to Hershel, the doctor's, cell.

"How are you feeling today?" The man known to be 'Hershel' says and I groan,

"I feel like shit." I reply and he nods.

"Well I can give you a few painkillers, but first let me have a look at your back." He says and I nod and he motions me to lift up my shirt and lay on the flat table. My back faces the ceiling and I can hear Hershel's footsteps hit the ground with each step.

"That is one nasty bruise!" he exclaims clapping his hands together, after a bit more shuffling around the room and I hear something crunch before what feels like an ice pack is placed on my back.

"Ah!" I yelp at the cold feeling,

"Glenn managed to get some cold compresses on a run, i'm just going to wrap this around your back with some bandages, could you sit up for me miss?" He asks and I push myself up.

30 Minutes Later...

Breakfast so far was awkward, I played with the granola bar I was given and had only had a few nibbles of it.

"You need to eat honey, you look starved!" A woman named Carol said and I just looked down, I know these people didn't like me and I didn't want them to.

"Oh the new girl!" A girl with short brown hair says and she waves kindly at me.

"Hi I am Maggie and this is my sister Beth, we are Hershel's daughters!" She says extending a hand to me and I grab the end of it, giving a wimpy handshake.

"Who-who...is this?" I said glancing at the baby in Beth's arms.

"Juidith, my sister." A voice says from behind me and I look to see Carl.

"Oh...i'm done and i'm just go now..." I say getting up, walking away before I could be stopped.

"How can a girl that looks like she hasn't eaten in 3 days NOT eat a granola bar!?" I hear Carl mutter and I just turn the corner, pretending I didn't hear anything.

I walked in silence to my cell until I saw Rick standing outside of it.

"Here, I will give you your stuff if you answer my questions, please, I need you to cooperate." He asks in a low voice and I sigh.

"8, i've killed 8," I say and he just stares at me.

There, I blew it, might as well leave now.

"Why?" He says and now it is my turn to be surprised, I just expected him to kick me out.

"It had to be done." I say firmly and I hold my hand out and gesture to my bag in his hands.

"Just as long as you had a reason to, don't think about killing any of my men though." He says sternly and I nod quickly as my bag is passed to me.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" I exclaim as he walks off.

'Finally, a place where I don't have to watch my back all the time...maybe...this won't be so bad.' I think as I step into my cell, ripping my bag open. I reach into it and grab the pointe shoe bag, I played with the mesh in my hands and contemplated taking them out.

First I changed into an old pair of sweats and kept my gray shirt on, I had been in uncomfortable jeans for wayyyy to long! I roll up the sweats and take out a pointe shoe, they still fit, my feet hadn't grown since before the apocalypse. After pushing some of the crap in my cell to make a bit of room I lace up a pair of shoes and pull my iPod out. I had always had it turned off incase I found a place that I could safely use it, I turned on Unforgiven 2 by Metallica and began to stretch, thank jesus for being naturally flexible or I would have lost all of my flexibility, but nope! I still bend like a barbie doll.

...

...

I had now been stretching for a few hours now I guess because the sun is fully up now. 'Man had I really stretched that long!?' I ask myself as I took a pair of pointe shoes out of their mesh bag and began to bend them a bit to loosen them up after not being used in so long. I searched my bag for my toe pouches so it hurt less to stand on my big toes but I could only find one, but hey! one is better than none! After putting my ballet music on shuffle I began with a warmup, slightly nervous because I hadn't been on pointe in over a year. Beginning with going on releve' (your tip toes), I rolled up on to en pointe (pretty much standing on the tips if your big toes). In no time I had finished the warmup and had started practicing italian fouetté s (look them up -_-) when I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Oh I didn't know you could dance!" I hear Carol's voice say and I finish a fouetté without killing myself before turning to talk to her.

"It's been a while, i'm a bit rusty!" I say giving her a warm smile, I liked Carol, she was nice.

"Lunch has just started being served, I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" She asks and I nod my head,

"Sure, let me just change my shoes!" I exclaim.

"No! Keep them on, i'm sure the kids would enjoy a bit of a performance!" Carol replies quickly.

I sigh, it had been a long time, could I even remember a dance!?

"Fine." I sigh and she gives me a big smile, one you don't see often, especially in a world full of walkers and broken people.

We made small talk on our way to the dining area and I was careful not to step in anything that would damage my shoes, I mean, like...I had to make them last.

"Here, have some peaches dear!" Carol says sweetly handing me a napkin full of what looked like canned peaches and I took them thanking her. 'Okay, I can do this, I WILL eat!' I say mentally, ever since I was little my parents had always managed my weight for dance, not allowing me to eat junk, restricting mostly anything that had non-natural sugar, every party I went to I brought my own food while other kids ate cake. I was always stared at, the girl who didn't eat cake and sweets, it made me very self-conscious when I ate around strangers. I sat down at the corner of the table and scooted my chair farther away from everyone else, I saw some kids, Carl, Glenn, and Maggie. The moment I butt hit the chair they all looked my way, I ducked my head down, avoiding the stares. I couldn't bring myself to lift my fork to stab one of the soft peach slices, I felt my anxiety rise, like I was going to go into full panic attack. My conscious screamed at me to stay put and eat the damn peaches but I couldn't.

"Guys! Stop staring at her like she's got a damn disease! Let the poor girl eat!" Carol yells, noticing my un-comfort and everyone looks away immediately.

"C-Can I just eat in m-my room?" I ask Carol stuttering.

"Sure de-" She begins to say when Carl cuts her off,

"Why whats wrong with eating here!" He says like he was offended.

"N-nothing I j-just...i'm sorry! I will just stay here." I say sitting back down quietly. 'Man this stupid anxiety, makes me feel like a wimp, god why am I so stupid! I mentally scream at myself.

"Ya know what Blake? How about you show some of the kids your dancing!" Carol suggests and I nod.

"Kids, turn your chairs around and watch Blake, Blake is a very good dancer!" Carol exclaims and the kids do what they are told, some looking at my shoes in awe.

"Whoa! Do you know The Nutcracker?" A little blonde girls asks and I nod my head yes.

"Could you dance The Spanish Chocolate dance? That's my favorite!" The girl pipes up and I nod again, now everyone in the room turns to look at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I had started typing this and then it didn't save and I got really mad!

Poo!

Kisses,

~That-One-Fangirl55

I shuffled across the room and my fingers shaking as I tried to turn the song on. I trip over my own feet as I get into position and as I started to dance I let go of all fears. It's funny sometimes, my body seems to more the dance more than my brain does and the music is just guiding me through the steps and I feel my feet burns from going on pointe without toe pads. Dance has a weird way of making you love it so much to the point where you just want to torture your feet for hours on end. Boy did it feel good, I haven't felt this much release in a long time, in this world you don't exactly get to do much of what you love. It seems to only have been a few minutes gone by once I finished but my feet felt like I had been dancing for hours, man I was rusty.

I finish and the room is silent for a few seconds until the children begin to clap, the adults soon follow but I notice that Carl keeps his hands at his sides.

"That was lovely Blake! You look exhausted, go rest until dinner!" Carol says as the clapping dies down, by the time I nod my head in response everyone! has drifted away to their own business once again.

My feet ache as I walk back to my room, I wouldn't be surprised if some of my toes were black and blue, if I wanted to dance again I was going to have to make some sort of toe pad.

Surely enough as I take off one of my shoes I see blood dripping from my big toe and I gasp in pain.

"If it hurts then why the hell do you do it?" Carl's voice says and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"Can you like knock or something! Scared me shitless!" I yelp as I pace a hand over my chest.

"Answer my question!" He snaps and I flinch.

"Because I love it, you don't get to do many things that you love in this world anymore..." I say trailing off and we sit in silence for a few minutes, not a good silence, an awkward one.

.

.

.

.

"What do you love to do?" I ask shyly, instead of an answer he just looks at me and shakes his head to the side and begins to walk away

'What had I said something wrong!?'

I slam the door of my cell open and begin to run after Carl as he fast walks away.

"What's your problem? I asked you a question!" I say grabbing the back of his shirt and slamming him against the nearest wall.

He flinched and tries to push me off of him.

"I try to be nice and civil with you so don't go blowing me off, especially when i'm asking you a goddamn question!" I shout at him and by now a woman named Michonne and Redneck have appeared and are pulling me off Carl. Redneck drags me back to my cell and mutters,

"This is why we didn't give you your weapons back." He shoves me in my cell and I sit on the floor, I grab a pointe shoe and fling it across the room, it hits the wall with a loud 'thud'.

I curl up in a ball on the cold floor of my cell and I want to cry but no tears come, I lay there for a good 15 minutes and I begin to drift off when I hear a voice.

"You okay honey?" I hear Carol ask and I sit up to see she is sitting on the floor outside me cell.

"No, I hate everyone here 'cept you." I reply and she chuckles lightly.

"As much as i'm flattered you are going to have to learn to trust these people sooner or later, they really are good people, I wouldn't be here without them." She sighs and I remain silent.

"Honey, I know you and Carl got off on the wrong foot and there has been some bad moments between Carl and I but he is going through a lot like the rest of us." She continues.

"Why does that change anything!?" I speak up and she tilts her head to the side.

"I'm not saying it does, i'm saying he is in the same boat as all of us and has different ways of dealing with it, we all have different ways of coping, i'm sure dancing today made you feel better, didn't it?" She asks and I nod my head yes.

"Now get some rest, I will bring you some food later so you get a chance to actually eat." And with that I flash her a small smile and I whisper a thank you before deciding that sleeping on the bunk was a good idea.

.

.

.

.

I was guessing it was about 5 when I woke up and I heard more people in the cell block, I wasn't going to leave my cell but I had to find something to do! Rolling out of bed I decided I would just change my clothes and mess around with my messy hair. I chose some shorts that used to be jeans until a walker got a hold of them. I changed my shirt into a Metallica muscle tee that just like my gray shirt was getting a wee small.

'I need to go on a run soon.' I think as I take the bobby pins out of my lopsided ballet bun, I had probably worn my hair like that for a few weeks now.

My hair was long, I often forgot how long it was due to how often I had it up.

I pull out a comb and small mirror and began to put my hair up again in a new bun. It was a french braid into tight pancake bun, hopefully it would last for sometime.

I had secured the last bobby pin when I heard footsteps outside my cell.

It was the little girl from earlier, she looked about 8 years old and her eyes lit up when I saw her.

"Can you do my hair like that?" She asks with a goofy grin on her face and I laugh, letting her into my cell.

She sat down and I took her messy ponytail out of her hair.

"So what's your name?" I ask running the comb through her hair gently,

"Clara, i'm from a place called Woodbury but i'm glad i'm here now." She exclaims and I laugh.

I begin the bun in her hair and we are making small talk about our favorite disney princesses, I didn't have a lot of free time in my childhood but I did love all the disney movies.

"Knock, knock." I hear a voice say and I see an impatient Carl standing at the doorway with a tray if food.

"It's dinner Clara, let's go." He says sternly and she pouts as I put bobby pins in her hair.

"Finished, you look beautiful, go eat." I say standing up.

"Are you going too?" She asks ad I shake my head no.

"Why not?" She pouts and I shake my head again.

"I will tell you later, wouldn't want Carl to be kept waiting for you" I say glaring at Carl and I open my cell door to let the girl out and the tray is shoved at me.

"Special food delivery for the princess!" He spits and I gasp reaching up to hit him when I realize that Clara is still standing there.

"Thank you." I mutter and he stops me before I can close my door.

"My dad wants to see us after dinner. Bring your crap to the kitchen when your done." He says quickly before exiting with Clara.

I. Hate. Carl. So. Much.

My plate has peaches and a small bowl of dry cereal and water.

I finish off the peaches and water quickly, realizing how hungry I was. the cereal, I didn't touch, I will just save it for later. I pour the cereal into an empty sandwich bag found at the bottom of my bag.

.

.

.

.

I brought my dishes to the kitchen and thankfully everyone ignores my presence. After I help Carol with the dishes she wanders off somewhere with Daryl and I sit on the counter, alone.

Well, alone until Carl and Rick appear, I mentally groan.

"Before I go on a run with Michonne, Glen, and Daryl, I need to see your hand." Rick says and I give him a questioning look as I raise my hand in his view.

Like a flash of lightning my right hand is suddenly put in a handcuff and before Carl or I can react, Rick grabs Carl's hand and handcuffs his left hand, yanking me off the counter.

"Ow what the hell!" I yelp holding up my handcuffed hand, dragging Carl's with mine.

"Learn to get along and I will take them off." Rick says and we both groan.

"Wow Grimes, I didn't think you would really do it!" Michonne says appearing with Glen who laughs with her.

"Well I did! You two decide what room you will be staying in, we gotta jet, be back by 9." He says and Michonne pipes up.

"Any requests?"

"The usual." Carl says.

"Uh, if you don't mind can you see about finding me a shirt or two, I don't care what just as long as it fits." I ask and she nods knowingly.

"Hey Rick, should I pick them up some condoms?" Glen says just loud enough for us to hear and they laugh, Carl and I both lunge at him but come face first with the ground. They laugh again and head off.

"Ugh- they think this is funny!?" I groan clutching my head and Carl does the same.

"They are cold hearted people!" He groans rubbing his nose.

"And for the record- we are staying in my room!" He says and I glare at him. I have an urge to fight back but groan and let him win.

"Let me get my shit first." I say getting up, pulling his arm up harshly.

"Watch it, jesus!" He hisses and I smirk at him.

Boy this was going to be hell...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Before this chapter starts I want to give a shoutout to my bae PinkManiac626 and her story Playing With Fire, it is a really amazing story and if you haven't read it I suggest you read it or you are missing out!

Kisses,

~AttackOnIzzy

Carl and I sat back to back in his cell which was finally clean, I cringe at the thought of the dirty clothes and not to mention boxers on the floor...

I feel his breathing against my back and I tilt my head back against his, closing my eyes, it is peaceful when he isn't talking.

I try to dose off into slumber but I feel some bobby pins jabbing my head, I should have done a better job at putting them in.

"Uh Carl?"

"-Yes?" He sighs annoyed.

"Can you use your free hand and help me take out my hair, I have bobby pins in my bun and they are jabbing my head!" I exclaim and I turn to him with a pleading look,

"That isn't my problem." He says testing my buttons.

"Fine I don't need your help anyway!" I huff turning back around.

"Then why did you ask?" He says and I can tell he is smirking at me. I restrain from jabbing a bobby pin in his eye. I use my only free hand and yank the bobby pins out of my hair, my long ponytail hits my back and I struggle to pull it out of my hair. Once it is out my

head feels good being free from its tight bun. I run my hand through my hair and rummage through my bag for my comb.

"Carl, I really can't comb both sides of my hair with one hand!" I whine once I have combed down one side of my long hair, struggling to comb the other side.

"Do I have to?" He complains and I glare at him, jabbing the comb at his chest and we are now turned face to face.

I never got a good look at his face, he has piercing blue eyes and his hair is in desperate need of a haircut. You can see that he is beginning to get facial hair on his slim face, he doesn't look bad?

Carl's POV (A/N holy shat another pov!?)

I never got a good look at her face before, freckles decorated her face in orangey patches, she had a heavy amount of freckles, not just a few. The orange dots contrasted nicely with her pale face. She had forrest green eyes and copper orange hair, that was really long, I mean LONG! You could never tell how long her hair way because it was always up, how do you manage this long if hair in an apocalypse!?

She was really pretty, doesn't mean I like her or anything!? Pff! 'But...her lips look so perfect and her eyes hold such mystery-'...'NO! No horomones! You are supposed to hate her!' I mentally scold myself.

"Uh, thanks for all the help with my hair...but can you stop staring at me? You stopped combing my hair like 3 minutes ago..." Blake says and I snap out of my trance, blushing a bit.

"Sorry I was thinking about you could play connect the dots with the freckles of yours!" I play it off and she frowns and turns away from me. I do the same and frown as well, mentally slapping myself.

We sit for what feels like forever, I stay up and wait for my dad to come back safely.

Eventually I hear voices walking down the hall, I perk up when I see my dad, Michonne, and Daryl in the doorway holding bags.

"Carl, I could only find 2 comic books, i'm not sure if you have them or not, also I got an 8oz pudding can, not 12oz but it's close." Michonne says, Blake and I get up and head to the cell door and I use my free hand to grab my goods.

"And for Miss Blake, here is a plastic bag of clothes, I grabbed more than I thought I would, it's like I was shopping for someone, I got a bit carried away!" Michonne exclaims chuckling and Blake chuckles to giving Michonne a half hug with her free arm, accepting the bag.

"Uh speaking of clothes, how are we supposed to get changed?" Blake asks and it occurs to me that this wouldn't be possible with handcuffs on.

"After I drop off the rest of the stuff I will send Michonne back to unlock you two and let you get changed but you two can't leave the room and will be cuffed again once you are done." Rick says and Blake's eyes go wide.

"W-we have to change in the same room" I choke out and Blake blushes.

My dad just walks away and chuckle to himself with Michonne and Daryl.

"You dare peek while i'm changing!" Blake snaps turning towards me, pointing her finger at my chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it! Same goes for you princess!" I sneer and push her finger off my chest rudely, looking at her up and down. Her jaw drops and she smacks me, hard.

"Don't make fun of me!" She yelps crossing her hands over her small chest.

"How old are you? 11?" I say laughing and her face goes red, she smacks me again.

This time it doesn't only hurt more but I feel every ounce of emotion behind it and her face falls.

"I'm fifteen." She whispers turning away, sniffling.

'Shit she's crying now!' I mentally slap my self a million times.

I want to say i'm sorry but I can't bring myself to.

We sit in the same position as earlier, waiting for Michonne to free us for a short amount of time.

"Damn, I can feel the gate radiating off you two!" Michonne exclaims walking into our cell, a small key in her hands.

We both stand up and Blake wipes her eyes, which are red and blotchy.

Michonne unlocks her first and she yanks her hands away from mine as fast as she can.

"Turn around." She snaps and shuffles through the bag Michonne gave her, I hear her change and force myself to look at the cracked wall.

"Damn it feels good to have that thing off!" Blake says to Michonne an she laughs.

"Wire pop out?" Michonne asks.

"Yeah, hurt like a bitch."

"I will throw it out for you, Carl you can turn around now." Michonne says and I see Michonne holding a bloodly baby blue bra, Blake is now wearing a red life guard hoodie and some black cotton short shorts, damn even her legs are freckled all over. Blake turns around now and starts to tie her hair up and Michonne turns around letting me change.

I change into some new boxers, and some comfy sweatpants. I finish off with a black marvel muscle tee and let everyone know i'm done.

"I know as much as you kids will hate me for this I need to lock you two up again." I groan and Blake has horror written on her face.

"Please no! Why can't this sick game of Rick's end, we aren't ever get along!" Blake pleads and Michonne shakes her head no grabbing her hand and then mine, I can see Blake's eyes go dark.

"Sorry kids, goodnight." Michonne says walking away.

"I hate you." Blake says and I turn to her sharply.

"I hate you too tiny tits! You are just a bitch to everyone, you think your so special, boohoo! You are just a baby! You can't even eat with the rest of the group! I should have just let you die out in the woods! I'm going to bed and you aren't sharing MY bunk with me!" I yell at her and she flinches. I drag her over towards my bed and I lay down, facing away from the door, she just sits on the floor against the bed and buries her head in her knees.

I feel her breathing good ragged from trying to contain her sobs but I ignore them and drift into a deep sleep.

Carol's POV

I walk to my cell when I hear sobs coming from Carl's cell and I rush over peering in, careful so that no one in the cell sees me.

Sure enough Carl is sleeping with his back to the door and Blake is sitting on the floor, trying to contain sobs, violently trying to pull her hand out of the cuffs.

I notice her wrists are bleeding from the cuffs and she lets a heart wrenching sob escape.

"I want to die."

"Why couldn't have he let me die out there!"

"I want to be with mom and dad!" I hear her scream to herself and my heart breaks.

I rush to Rick's cell, entering without even knocking.

"How long is this sick game between Carl and Blake going to go on!" I whisper harshly at him and his head snaps up to me.

"Until they get along! They are apart of a group, a team, they need to start acting like it!" Rick says sternly.

"It's not like we are handcuffing you to the Governor until you two get along!" I hiss and he stands up facing me.

"The Governor isn't apart of our group!" Rick yells and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Come see for yourself!" I exclaim dragging him to Carl's cell where Blake's wrists are getting worse and worse.

"What the hell happened between the two!" Rick hisses.

"I heard Carl screaming at her, they must have fought." I say and Rick shakes his head.

"Maybe Carl's right maybe I am a bitch, a bitch with no chest who should just die!" We hear her cry and Rick whips out the key and quietly enters the cell.

"Blake, shhh, shhh, do you really want to be away from Carl?" I ask and she looks up, nodding her head in between sobs.

"How about Carol wraps up your wrist and you get to bed." Rick says and Blake nods again, hicupping.

Rick unlocks the poor girl and I help her up, taking her to the kitchen to wrap up her wrist, it is so late no one is in the kitchen and I silently wrap up Blake's wrist.

"Let's get you back to your cell." I say calmly and she nods, following me down the cellblock.

Once she lays down in her bunk she curls up in a ball and I kneel beside the bed.

"For the record honey, I don't think your a bitch, and who cares if you have a chest or not, you aren't stuck in a prison in the middle of an apocalypse to impress Carl Grimes. Rick was wrong to try and force you guys to get along like that, get some sleep, you look exhausted." I say rubbing her head and she nods, closing her eyes, I stay till her breathing evens and she falls asleep.

I head out of her cell and see Daryl waiting for me.

"She reminds me of Sophia a bit, if Sophia were older." I whisper and he puts an arm around my back as we walk down the hallway.

"You make a good mom around here, for everyone." He replies and I lean against him.

(A/N oo oo got some Caryl action right there, I wonder what kind of beating Carl will get in the morning!)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has been a while, life has been a bit busy with school getting out soon! Not like many people read this anyway! Sorry if this doesn't fit the storyline exactly, I don't want it to sooo deal with it.

Kisses,

~ThatOneFangirl55

It has been a week since Carl and I have were un-handcuffed, we haven't spoken, I am positive no one had even addressed Carl's behavior. I had gotten more social, Beth and I had become friends and we switch off visiting each others cells at night. I watch all the Woodbury kids during the day and Beth cares for Judith, we both earn a fair share of help from Carol too. Night was our only free time to talk. I would only catch a glimpse of Carl helping his dad with farming every so often, it seemed he avoided me by doing so, loading up with work in the small field.

I sat in the grass with the sun beating down on me while the kids played some game that sounded like tag, whatever it was they seemed to be having fun and I was lucky enough to get some time to sit down.

I was enjoying the blazing sun until something more so, someone, blocked it.

I hear someone plop down on the grass next to me, I look over and I see Carl, I slowly scoot away from him and turn my back but still keeping an eye on the kids. Carl groans and he lays back on the grass with a thud,

"Tired?" I ask quietly and he grunts which I assume that means yes.

"We got guard duty tonight." He says, exhaustion evident in his voice and now it is my turn to groan.

"Do WE have to? Can't I just have Beth help me?" I groan and Carl rolls his eyes at me.

"If you have a problem bring it up with Glenn and Maggie, they are leaving for a run in the morning and my dad told them to rest! So they decided to put US on guard." He exclaims and I bury my head in my hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, don't talk to me unless absolutely necessary!" I reply getting up deciding that I would use getting the kids lunch as an excuse to leave.

.

.

.

.

.

I made my way up the guard tower with a small backpack, Carl hadn't arrived yet and I let out a sigh of relief for I would have a few minutes of peace.

I snuggled further into my green parka that I wore with a plain black long sleeve under and skinny black yoga pants that I saved for nights.

I hadn't really bothered with my hair lately, I have been so busy I only had time to throw it in a quick messy bun.

My schedule at the prison went as the following,

4:30 AM, wake up, get dressed and prep breakfast for kids

5:30 AM, sort through kids dirty and clean laundry, set out clothes for kids every 2 days or so.

6:00 AM, give kids 15 minute wake up warning and continue breakfast prep in cell block D.

6:15 AM, wake up kids and help them get dressed and fix hair if needed, any other bathroom business too.

6:45 AM, clean any messes from previous night while kids eat.

7:10 AM, quiet activities in cell block D until 8.

8 AM, wrangle kids into the library for minimal school work or group discussion.

10 AM, free time outside until lunch, watch kids like a hawk watching it's prey, monitor activities.

12 Noon, prep lunch while kids get free time in cell block D

12:30 PM, Lunch

1:15 PM, Carol takes kids for storytime, thank jesus

3:00 PM, kids get chores after lunch, I clean aswell

5:00 PM, dinner prep with Carol while Beth takes kids for another discussion of whatever they feel like discussing.

6:00 PM, dinner in cell block D, Carol and I monitor.

6:30 PM, kids are sent to cell block for the rest of the day and i'm set free.

6:45 PM, my dinner in cell block C with everyone.

7 PM, one last check on the kids, make sure everything is completed.

7:30 PM, stretch in cell and enjoy some quiet.

I always liked to run a mental schedule through my head so I knew what had to be done, now the times probably weren't exact, no one had a watch and my iPod was messed up with the time but I had a good intuition.

My thoughts were interrupted when Carl came in, I gave him a quick glance before turning away, loosing my previous thoughts.

I yawned and rolled my head and cracked my back, damn was I tired.

The night so far had been pretty awkward, we hadn't said one word to each other, I stared out of the guard tower and watched clouds roll in while flexing and pointing my toes.

"Blake?" I hear Carl say,

"Yes Carly?" I reply with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Do you still have parents?" He asks and i'm shocked I didn't know Carl Grimes was a civil person!

"So you can ask me personal questions but I can't?" I scoff and I hear him drag his chair next to me.

"If you answer my question, you can ask as many as you want." He sighs and I nod in agreement.

"And for the record, I don't know if I have parents or not, they are probably dead, I mean, I hope they are." I say quietly and Carl sits up looking at me if I had grown to heads.

"You hope they are dead?! I would kill every last person on this Earth to see my mom again!"

"They never loved me, they used me, to make themselves look good, like they had raised some prodigy. They controlled my life so that it revolved around dance! and from what i've heard you hated your mom as well!"

"Yes she did some shitty things, but as did I! The apocalypse changed things but I still loved her!" He fights back and we hear hear a clap of thunder roll in.

"Yes! Rain!" He snaps out of his serious state and cheers, he walks out onto the tower balcony that surrounds the room we were in and lifts his arm to feel the air, from where I was in the room I could feel the humidity roll in.

"The crops will be watered-I COULD TAKE A SHOWER!"

'Damn, this kid is bipolar, take a shower...in the rain? Sure the bucket of water we have inside to was ourselves with now and then isn't ideal but i'm not going to fucking "shower," in the rain!?' I think to myself as I shake my head.

"You will get sick!" I say as if he had grown two heads,

"No I won't I brought extra clothes!" He replies ever so matter-of-factly.

"Whatever floats you b-"

"I bet you breakfast that the minute it is pouring Daryl and Glenn will be down in their boxers outside as well!" He smirks at me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I bet you breakfast and a special run request that Carol and Maggie will be standing in the doorway, scolding them as Glenn and Daryl try to coax them out into the rain." I reply and we shake on it.

A moment later we here cheering from outside as the downpour of rain begins, sure enough it is Daryl, Glenn, even Beth, Michonne and Rick, those three had most of their clothes on but Daryl and Glenn only had boxers on.

I see Carl rip off his shirt and toss his hat to the side, revealing some well toned muscle from working in the yard all day.

"You comin'?" He asks and I sigh,

"I guess..." I sigh, I rip off my parka and shirt, leaving me in a sports bra, I keep my pants on.

The rain blocks our vision and we stumble through the yard trying to make it to the gate quickly.

Sure enough Maggie and Carol in the doorway and I hit Carl's arm.

"I win!" I say smugly and he groans, we are all drenched now, Carl takes off his pants, Rick does to.

"Like father like son huh?" I say shaking my head as I stand next to Beth and she laughs in agreement,

"Yeah, you are pretty confident yourself." She says motioning to the mixed gray sports bra and I laugh,

"Dancer problems, kinda just used to just wearing this." I shrug and she nods.

"Feels good though! Can't see nuthin' but feels good!" Beth replies,

"Yeah, it does." I reply and Beth wanders off towards the entrance of cell block C to talk to Maggie, soon enough Maggie is throwing off her shirt and joining us, Glenn looks pleased.

"They're so cute!" I sigh joining Beth again, she laughs and covers her mouth with her hand,

"So, how about you and Carl!? You know what Maggie and Glenn did their first night in the guard tower? Right!?" She says wiggling her eyebrows at me and I face palm.

"It's not like that and never will be, that kid is a little shit and a half."

"He's a good kid, he just has his moments, especially with new people, we don't usually put new people in cell block C, usually they go to a different cell block but for some reason Rick put you in cell block C!" Beth says and I don't reply, wondering why I was put in cell block C, this actually puzzled me.

"Maybe he thought Carl needed a new friend." Beth says walking away,

"Well how did that work for him now!" I shout as she walks away.

"Come on guys, it's getting late and we can't be out here forever!" Carol says and Daryl walks up to the doorway/gate thing.

"Come on mom! We haven't been out long!" Daryl whines and I laugh,

"And beside, you haven't joined is yet!" He complains and Carol shakes her head no.

"I'm not going out in the rain Daryl Dixon!" Carol says and I run up to Daryl and whisper in her ear.

"Good one kid!" He says patting my shoulder.

He runs into the opening of cell block C and runs in, Carol gets a look of horror in her face but before she can reply Daryl grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders, she pounds his back with her fists and he laughs.

"Daryl put me down!" She hisses and he pretends to drop her a bit, she lets out a yelp and grabs him.

"I told you to put me down not drop me!" She exclaims and he finally sets her down and she hits his arm.

"Well I agree with Carol, i'm soaked, Carl and I should probably get back to work anyway." I say,

"Towels are in the doorway, take one. Dry off a bit and get some clothes if you need to." Carol says and I head in, wrapping my body in the dirty cloth.

I grab some fresh clothes and dry off my now freezing cold body.

I put on a black sweater that has some holes in it from bad encounters with walkers, then I throw on some sweatpants over a pair of nike pro shorts that I was lucky enough to still have up until this point.

"Ah, I feel so much warmer now!" I say passing Carol,

"Me too! Pookie still out there screwing around, i'm not taking care of his sick ass!" Carol says and I look at her confused,

"Pookie?"

"Daryl." She replies and I slowly nod as I walk out the door holding a plank of wood to shield me from the rain as I made my way back to the guard tower.

"Hey Carl i'm b-OH GOD!" I say covering my eyes,

'Go figure I walk in right when he is changing his boxers!' I mentally scream at myself, i'm sure my face is red as walker blood right now.

"Oh shit sorry!" Carl swears,

"You didn't see anything did you?" He chokes out and I groan,

"Only like half of your ass!" I say face palming.

"Nice yiew?" He chuckles,

"No." I say firmly.

"Well you can turn around now, I have pants on." He says and I turn and he is now shirtless, rummaging in his bag for a shirt.

"Sorry for walking in on you I didn't expect you to be changing." I stammer sitting down in a chair,

"It's okay, shit!"

"What?"

"I must have forgot to put a shirt in my bag!" He replies and I feel my face turn red as he turns to me, abs in perfect view.

"U-uh, j-just hang it over that chair and let it air dry." I stammer and he smirks at me.

"Like what you see?"

"Maybe." I reply and now it is his

turn for his cheeks to turn red.

Most of the night was quiet, nothing was really going on so there wasn't much watching to be done.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, you have your iPod, right?" Carl asks and I nod.

"Can I see it?" He asks and I give him a weird look before digging through my bag to find my iPod.

"Um here..." I say giving it to him.

"What's your passcode?"

"Give it to me, i'm not telling you."

"What's your passcode?" He asks again and I debate whether to tell him it or not.

"4242564, it's not a short one sorry." I say, giving up.

"Dude is that just random numbers you chose or is there like a meaning to that?"

"It's from an anime, that would be how to call Lord Death."

"Wait so you mean to tell me you watch anime!?" He asks leaning towards me in his chair.

"Yes, yes I do! Why do you got a problem with it!?" I say curling my fists.

"Nah I think it's hot, wasn't into it much, more of a comic person, but it's hot." He says and I laugh.

"Okay comic boy, warning I also listen to metal music." I say and his eyes go wide.

"Daryl was right! You are a little badass ballerina!" He laughs,

"Yeah and the rare occasions I snuck out to hang with my metal friends I would leave my iPod on shuffle and a Metallica song would play followed by ballet barre music! That would always be embarrassing!" I laugh.

"Blake?"

"Comic boy? Sheriff? Carl?" I reply.

"I-just want to say sorry for being a dick a week or so ago, I get it if you don't like me and don't wanna forgive me but I wanna say that i'm sorry for what I said and I didn't mean it. New people are hard to trust sometimes." He says quietly, looking at the floor.

"If new people are hard to trust why dis you being me back to the prison?!" I chuckle and he smiles.

"Well I was the reason you were hurt and I wasn't going to leave a hurt girl on the ground of the woods to he walker bait!" Carl exclaimed and I laughed.

"Yeah, it hurt like a bitch, still does but I try to forget about it so I can get work done and stretch."

"Can I see it? It's still there right?" He asks and I nod.

"If it wasn't an apocalypse this would be a hospital worthy bruise, heck I would at least still be on bedrest." I exclaim and I lift up my sweater to reveal a still dark bruise that still covered about a good third of my back.

"Damn, ouch! Are you sure you should be working with your back like that?" He asks lifting up the back of my shirt a bit more to get a better look.

"It's a zombie apocalypse everyone has their jobs and all the other girls are busy, I have to watch these kids." I say.

"You really should ask someone to get you something for that!"

"Where in the hell would you find stuff for a huge ass bruise!?"

"I don't know. Well it's probably around two in the morning, i'm going to attempt getting some shut eye, night."

"Night sheriff." I reply, not moving from my chair, i'm going to remain on watch.

"You going to sleep?"

"No, I will soon."

"You need to rest!"

"I'm fine!"

"No-"

"Go to sleep!" I let out a frustrated sigh and he just flops back down on his sleeping bag.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't really know what to say...Enjoy!

~ThatOneFangirl55

I was out in the field the next day desperately trying to stay awake, I hadn't slept last night and stayed on guard and these kids took the life out of me.

"Blake, you look tired!" Mika, a ex-Woodbury girl says and I nod.

"I am, but I will be fine dear don't worry!" I say patting her head.

"If you need anything let me know!" She replies,

"You are too sweet, now go play with the other kids," I say smiling at her, Mika was a nice girl.

"I was actually gunna ask if you could braid my hair..."She trails off,

"Oh okay, sit down!" I say patting a spot on the grass,

"Thank you." She says and I begin combing through her hair with my fingers.

"No problem sweetie." I say french braiding her hair nice and tight so it wouldn't fall out.

"So you and Carl, last night in the guard tower?" She says giggling and I shake my head,

"No, nothing happened and nothing will, I don't like him." I reply, talking to Maggie was bad enough.

"Oh I thought certain-"

"Nope." I say, damn i'm tired.

"Go play with the others now, i'm all done." I say finishing up, she turns around and hugs me before going away.

.

.

Today Carol had something going on so she couldn't make dinner for cell block C, that means I got to make and serve dinner for cell block C and D, not that dinner was such a complicated thing to do we just had quite a bit of people and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Maggie and Glenn are back, let's go help them." Carl says and I nod putting down my stuff for dinner in cell block C.

While Carl was running towards the van Maggie and Glenn used, I walked, I couldn't find the strength to move.

"Anything good?" Carl asks and Maggie nods,

"Yup, anmo, food, knives, bandages, load of pain killers, and some special requests that will be handed around later."

"I will grab the food, you came right on time dinner is almost done." I say and Maggie hands me two bags I am guessing are filled with can food based on the weight.

"You got it?" Maggie asks noticing my exhaustion,

"Yup, totally fine." I say slowly, walking back towards the prison.

"Dude did you really sleep?" Carl asks coming up next to me with a bag,

"Yeah." I lie speeding up to get away from him.

"Give me one of your bags, I can take two," He says and I reluctantly give him a bag,

"Thanks." I mutter walking into the prison and Carl sets down the bag before walking off.

A few minutes later everyone came in and Carol joined in helping me serve dinner.

"I'm going to skip out tonight, i'm tired, it's been a long day, i'm going to finish up something in cell block D and head off, split up my portions." and before anyone can protest i'm out the door.

.

.

I finally made it back to my cell and let out a big sigh, I was sore from my shoulders down. I put on my old gray shirt and sweats before flopping down onto my bed, I don't think I had ever been happier to lay on my old, dirty, firm prison matress.

Before I got a chance to lay my head down on my pillow a voice interrupts,

"I come barring gifts!" Maggie says and I sit up,

"I don't think I asked for anything?" I say looking at her,

"Special request made by Carl, bruise reducing ointment, had to find two other pharmacy's to get it." She says,

"Oh I'm so sorry, you didn't have to!" I say instantly feeling bad, she didn't have to.

"It's fine, Carl sounded pretty serious about getting you this stuff,"

"You could have gotten killed for getting something for a brui-"

"Blake, you do more than your fair share of work around here, it's fine."

"Thank you Maggie, have a nice night." I reply and she nods handing the container of creme and heading off.

"Now how to put this stuff on, maybe I should ask Beth..." I mutter to myself when I hear footsteps outside my cell.

"Need help?" I hear Carl ask and I nod and he walks in silently grabbing the container from me.

"Lay down and lift up the back off your shirt for me." He says and I obey his orders, wincing at his touch.

"I barely touched you, how on Earth can you work in this pain?" He exclaims and I groan in pain.

"I don't know."

"You really should take a day or two off, I will watch the kids, you are still hurt and in no condition to do the kind of work you do, heck you could hardly make it through the day without passing out!?" He says,

"I'm fine." I say in pain.

"I'm trying to be gentle!" Carl says.

After a few more minutes of pain Carl finishes up, closing the lid of the container filled with ointment.

"Thank you." I whisper and he nods leaving.

'Maybe he isn't soooo bad'

'What am I kidding I hate him!'

'Well maybe he just has his moments?'

"Ugh!" I groan in the middle of my inner conflict.

"Hey kiddo, what's the 'ugh!' about?" I hear Carol say from outside myself.

"Oh inner conflicts, wanna talk for a while?" I ask and she nods, opening the door of my cell and sitting on my bottom bunk next to me.

"Blake, you are the same age as Carl right, you would be what? A freshman in high school?" She says and I nod.

"Yeah and I think judging by the weather it is nearing late October." I reply rubbing my arms.

"It must be terrible to have your childhood ripped away from you like you did!" Carol says and I shrug,

"Yeah, I should be worrying about my first homecoming dress not the next time I will get the chance to change into clean clothes!" I sigh and she pats my shoulder.

"I remember my first homecoming, it makes me so sad to think that you probably won't get the chance to have that." Carol trails off and I nod.

"Well how about the minute a cure gets out Michonne, Maggie, and I will plan you a homecoming and then we will plan Maggie and Glenn's wedding!" She laughs and I join in.

"He needs to propose to her already!" I laugh and she nods.

"I agree!" I exclaim.

"Ah if love like Glenn and Maggie's was as easy to find." Carol sighs,

"Well I thought you had Daryl?" I say and her face flushes bright red.

"Oh...no, no, it's not like that!"

"It sure looks like it to me..." I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"It would never work out, no, just no,"

"Carol you are in denial!"

"About wut'?" We hear and we turn to see Daryl.

"Speaking of the devil!" I say and Carol slaps my arm.

"Y'all betta' not be talkin' 'bout me!" Daryl says.

"Talking about you? And Carol? Never!" I say and Carol hits me again.

"Carol are you denyin' our one true love for each other!? I'm offended Carol, I thought you loved me!" Daryl says jokingly, put a hand over his chest.

"Of course Daryl, I am truly a shame for denying our love!" Carol says and I laugh.

"You are a shame! How will you ever make it up?" He says winking at her,

"In your dreams Daryl, and speaking of dreams it's getting late and it's been a long day for all of us, night, night Blake!" Carol says standing up, kissing my forehead before leaving with her arm linked with Daryl's, they are such dorks. The minute they were out of sight my head flopped on the pillow and I was out.

.

.

.

Screams. I woke up to screams. It was still dark out too, it sounded like it was coming from a cell close to mine. I quickly dash out of bed not even bothering to put a shirt on, I rush into the hallway to find that nobody else is awake.

"How?" I question as I near the source of screaming and I land right in front of Carl's cell.

'He's having a nightmare and nobody else is up to comfort him.' I think to myself sadly, this must happen often if they can sleep through it.

"Carl? Hey come on wake up!" I say barely above a whisper.

"Carl!" I exclaim getting louder, touching his shoulder as he begins to thrash.

"Go away, go away, don't touch my mom, don't hurt Judith, go away." He says in his sleep and he begins to hit me lightly.

"Carl you need to wake up, this is just a dream!" I say tapping his face slightly,

"Carl!" I say and I slap his face not too hard but hard enough to wake him up.

Sure enough he bolts up in bed panting and sends me flying off the bed...onto my back.

"Ah!" I scream doubling over in pain.

"Get away...don't...don't...Blake?"

"Carl, it was just a dream, you are fine!" I say quickly masking my pain, getting up to sit beside him.

"So mom is okay?"

"Carl...your mom is,"

"Oh, yeah right..." He says looking down and I rub his back.

"How did everyone else not hear you?" I ask and he leans on me slightly.

"Michonne got them ear plugs a while back on a run." He replies.

"So they let you deal with awful nightmares by yourself!?" I say, what an awful thing to do.

"Yeah,"

"That's awful!" I reply.

"Well it's good to know you got my back." Carl says and I nod.

"Go back to sleep, I will stay until you fall asleep." I say and he blushes a bit,

"I don't need you to stay, i'm not five." He says.

"Fine I will leave then." I say getting up and heading out of the room and back into my cell.

**Agh I feel like i'm rushing things between Carl and Blake but also going too slow and nobody's going to read this, I promise we will get some action soon i'm just waiting for the right moment!**

**~ThatOneFangirl55**


	7. Chapter 7

Aye i'm back,

I have no words,

~ThatOneFangirl55

I didn't sleep after I got back to my cell, I couldn't. My mind was racing back and forth at a million mph.

I waited, staring at the top bunk for a painfully long time until the sun began to rise.

I changed into running shorts and kept my sports bra on, it was hot out and I could already feel it.

I took out my long hair and shook it a few times and attempted to get through any knots with my fingers before grabbing my comb and running it through my hair.

As I was debating whether to put it up or not I decided since nobody was up yet I might as well get some cleaning done.

After running my comb through my long hair a few more times I decided to leave it down throwing a black short sleeve on and leaving my cell.

I started with cleaning up all the garbage and sweeping the floor a bit, i'm sure whether the floor was swept or not would play a role in our survival during hell on Earth but why not?

"Hello Blake." I hear Rick say entering the main room in the cell block.

"Hey." I reply casually.

"You don't stop working do you?" Rick says and I stop what i'm doing.

"I would say the same for you."

"Well i'm a different story," He replies,

"Well we are in a zombie apocalypse, things have to get done." I say as I go back to cleaning,

"How bout' you take the day off or go on a run with Carl, i'm sure he would appreciate getting out."

"Why me?"

"You haven't left this place since you got here, it will be nice to get out, trust me."

"Okay, I will ask for requests at breakfast." I say giving in.

"I will tell Carol and Beth to tackle ALL the kids today." Rick exclaims getting up and I nod, thanking him.

.

.

.

.

*skip to after breakfast*

I had changed into a tank and some jeans with my combat boots, holster strapped to my thigh for my gun and a belt to hold my daggers/throwing knives and shuriken.

(Review, shuriken are the formal name of ninja/throwing stars.)

I put my hair in a bun to prevent walkers from grabbing at it and made my way to the gate, waiting for Carl.

I had a large, empty back pack on my back and one for Carl at my feet.

A few minutes later Carl appears with Michonne and Daryl.

"You guys coming with?" I ask and Daryl shakes his head, 'no'.

"You know how to ride a bike?" Daryl asks and my eyes go wide.

"Once or twice when I had to." I say.

"Great, you get the bike Carl gets Michonne's horse." Daryl says.

"Wait what?"

"Did you listen?! We ain't trustin' y'all with the trucks so you is riding my bike and Carl get's Michonne's horse."

(A/N I don't know if Michonne has a horse or not but in this she does.)

"Uh okay."

"Don't reck it." He says patting my head before dropping the keys in my hand.

"Will try." I yell as he walks away.

"Where are we off to sheriff?" I asked Carl as I hopped on the bike.

"There is a strip mall about 30 minutes away, Michonne passed it and she said it looked pretty clear. We head there, if it is overrun we will head about 15 miles east and there is another one." Carl says and I nod and Glenn opens the gate for us.

"You got the note right?" He whispers to me and I nod.

"What he want?" Carl asks once Glenn was out of earshot.

"Nothing." I say and we head off.

We made it to the strip mall, it had a pharmacy, small general foods store, a couple of clothing stores, and a camping store.

"I have to grab some medical stuff at the pharmacy, go look for food or things for Judith, I will call if I need you." I tell Carl as he ties Michonne's horse to the bike.

We run into two walkers, other than that it is pretty clear.

I run to medical and grab pain killers, bandages, lotion, cold medicine, and for Maggie I grabbed what Glenn put on the note and some vitamins, she will need them. I also grabbed some disinfectant spray for Hershel's patients.

"Got everything?" Carl asks and I nod.

Next we move onto the food mart, grabbing canned food, rice, and some more baby food.

"Dude a bag of potatoes! Score!" Carl says and I laugh,

"Let's get going sheriff, let's check out the clothing stores real quick and head back." I say and he nods.

The first store we grabbed some clothes for Judith, I grabbed new boots and chucked my old ones off and slipping on the new ones that actually fit.

While Carl was off grabbing clothes for the boys I grabbed some new undergarments, clothes for Woodbury kids, and some sweats, a pair of jeans, and a pair of spandex shorts I found in the active wear section.

I walked along the back of the store checking for anything when I felt something grab my shoulder.

"Car-AH!" I yelp as I come face to face a walker, it had been so long since I had been so close to a walker.

I struggle against it's grasp and reach for a dagger, plunging it into it's forehead, shoving it to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Carl asks rushing up to me.

"Just a bit shaken up, let's go." I say in between breaths.

"Yeah, let's, let's try to get back before dinner." Carl says and I nod,

We made it halfway home when we stop, about 50 yards away we spot a herd of walkers, they seem to have noticed us too.

"Shit, they heard the motorcycle, we have to get out of here!" Carl says and I nod.

"I know another way home, we have to be fast." He continues,

"I will follow you." I reply.

"Do you think you can jump a small creek?" He asks and I shrug.

"I will have to try, let's go!" I yell and we are off.

We zoom off quickly and Carl trails a bit a head of me.

It takes twice as long to get home but we made it without being eaten so that's a plus, the downside is, it is dark now and I bet everyone is worried.

"Why were you gone for so long?" Rick asks as we head in the gates.

"Ran into a herd and had to go the long way, no bites, no scratches, except Blake ran into a walker at a store, she is fine though, just got a little blood on her." Carl says handing the horse to Michonne.

"How about you guys go wash up and we will get you some food." Carol says.

"I'm going to run some stuff to cell block D, take this food and stuff for Judith," I say and Carol shakes her head a bit and before anyone can protest I walk off.

"Hey kids! I got some clothes for you!" I say walking into the cell block.

I am distributing clothes to the younger kids when a few girls around my age begin to talk about me just loud enough for me to hear.

(A/N made up characters,)

"I heard she stays in cell block C with the people who got here first."

"That's not fair, she doesn't deserve to be with them and all the extra freedoms they get."

"They are like an exclusive little group, why does she get to be a part of it?"

"Maybe she is Carl's girlfriend?" I hear that and blush a bit,

"No, not that slut, I heard they hate each other."

'Okay that hurt.' I think to myself.

"Yeah I heard she is a real bitch."

"I bet she is un-grateful too, she doesn't realize how lucky she is to live with them."

"Probably just sits all day doing nothing."

"Lazy whore!" One of them sneers and I turn around.

"Excuse you?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

"You heard me, LAZY WHORE!" One of them shouts.

"Last time I checked i'm the one up all day and night taking care of the kids, taking watch when asked, I went on a run, risked my ass, to get clothes for you bitches! So if anything you are lazy!" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"How else do you earn your keep? Sleeping around with the men in there?" One of them says slowly and my blood boils.

"You dare disrespect me or any of the people in cell block C! They run this place! They let you in! How dare!" I say getting dangerously close to the girl.

"Aw you are standing up for your pimps now!" She says and my fist meets her face faster than lightning, grabbing everyones attention.

"Goddamnit!" She says clutching her face as the other two girls lunge at me.

My bun has fallen out and my hair hangs in a ponytail. As one kicks me in the guts the other grabs my hair and in one swift motion she pulls out a switchblade and cuts it off.

"Y-you, no, no." I stutter as the hair falls on the ground. Tears of frustration gather in my eyes and everyone else is too stunned to stop the fight.

I grab the girl and chuck her knife across the room, slamming her against the wall, punching her hard enough to send her to the ground.

The other one comes at me and I kick her feet out from under her, I go for the one who I punched first when I feel two arms grab me.

Tears stream down my face and I try to struggle loose.

"What the hell happened?" It's Daryl. Rick and Glenn stand in the doorway with guns.

"I don't know! We were minding our own business when she came over and punched Jen!" One of them cries.

"Oh bullshit! You called me un-grateful, lazy, whore, slut, you said I slept with the men in cell block C just to stay there when I work far harder than all of you!" I shout.

"Glenn, get the girls to Hershel, Daryl take Blake back to C with me." Rick commands and they obey.

Daryl sits me down, still holding onto my shoulders so I can't get away.

"Before we start I want to say that I believe your side of the story, I highly doubt you would go up to someone and just punch them." Rick says and I slump over, looking at the floor, shoulders shaking in sobs.

"We are going to have Carol clean you up in the shower room, just calm down." Rick says and I nod, trying to calm my breathing.

"Carol!" He yells and Carol rushes in, gasping at the sight of me.

"Clean her up," Rick says and he walks off with Daryl.

"Aw, what happened." She coos she boils water to bring to the shower room.

"Fight with Woodbury girls, don't want to talk about it." I stutter and she nods.

"I'm going to grab you clothes." She says.

"Can you go give the bag of my run stuff and give it to Glenn for me?" I ask and she nods, walking off.

I reach up and touch the remains of my hair, it was all uneven and short. I let out another sob.

Carol sits me down in the shower room and I change into a sports bra and spandex shorts so she can help get me clean all the way.

"Carol, am I ugly?" I ask, tears continue to stream down my face.

"No honey, don't ever say that!" Carol says rubbing my head.

"Why would someone do this!" I sob and Carol continues to wipe the blood off my face.

"People are cruel, I have some shears, I will clean up your hair, you have the face shape for a pixie cut so it shouldn't look bad." She says softly, Carol was like a mom to me.

"Thank you, thank you for everything Carol." I say leaning against her.

"Your welcome." She replies,

"Oh dear, honey, you shouldn't be working with that large a bruise on your back!" Carol says as she takes notice of my back.

"It's fine really, doesn't hurt much." I say and she doesn't look convinced.

"Oh really?" She says and she touches it firmly and I suck in a breath of air.

"See?" She says.

"It's okay, I have stuff for it, Carl requested it when Michonne went on her last run." I say and Carol nods.

"Make sure you put that stuff on then at least twice a day!"

"Yes mom!" I sigh and Carol chuckles.

"I'm all finished, get changed and let's get you to bed!" Carol instructs and I stand up and dry off a bit and get into the sweatshirt Carol brought me and kept the spandex shorts on.

"I'm tired!" I say with a yawn as Carol and I walk back,

"I bet you are, get some sleep." She says and she kisses my forehead before turning to go into my cell.

I pull out a small pocket mirror from my bag and a tear rolls down my cheeks, hopefully once Carol cuts it, it will look nicer. No ballet buns for a while.

"Hey are you okay?" I hear someone ask and I look up to see Carl, I shake my head no.

"I heard what happened, oh my god! Y-your hair!"

"Ugh I know!" I say letting out a small sob.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean it like that! I didn't think it would be that short!" He says rushing over to me, patting my shoulder.

"It's o-okay." I say trying to calm my breathing again so I don't work myself up.

"I'm sure whoever did that got the shit beaten out of them." Carl says combing one of his hands through my hair.

"They did," I reply chuckling a bit.

"Glad it's them not me!" He exclaims.

"You better be," I sigh.

"You are probably tired, I just wanted to check on you, thanks for going on a run with me today," He says, after an awkward silence.

"Thank you, get some sleep." I reply.

"You too!" He says ruffling my hair before leaving the room, he seemed a little weird, is he okay?

I just shrug off my previous thought and the minute my head hits my pillow i'm out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

*A few weeks later*

My hair had gotten cleaned up and was in a short pixie cut, the girls from cell block D were 'grounded' to their cells for a week before they were forced to help keep cell block D perfectly clean.

Some of the younger girls in D teared up over the fact my hair got chopped off because they 'were going to miss' my long hair which was kind of funny seeing how children get attached to things like that.

Carl and I had become good friends which was nicer than being enemies seeing that I now had quite a couple at the prison. We took a watch tower night shift once a week which mostly consisted of goofing around all hours of the night, talking about our lives and just being teenagers.

Everything just seemed so peaceful, too peaceful.

"Michonne?" I ask walking up to the dark skinned lady,

"Yes," She replies.

"Do you ever get the feeling something bad is going to happen?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I feel likes it's been peaceful for too long," I sigh.

"Agreed, you have been told about the governor and why the Woodbury people live here right?" Michonne questions and I nod.

"I feel like he will be back soon," She says and I nod.

"Well thank you for understanding how I feel." I say getting up from my spot in the grass and she nods.

I look up at the setting sun and sigh, tonight would be so lovely if we weren't in an apocalypse.

I stayed in my cell for most of the night, I heard everyone else downstairs laughing and joking like a family, I thought I would let them have their time together.

"Blake, I think you need to come to the gates." Glenn says appearing in front of my cell and I look at him nervously, there is a sense of urgency in his voice. I grab my gun and put my shoes on, Glenn and I step outside and I notice everyone is by the gate.

"What is going on!" I say jogging to the front gate.

"Blake?" A sickly familiar voice says,

'Shit'

"Mom? Dad?" I hiss between my teeth.

"Honey! We found you! Oh you look terrible! Have these awful people been over-working you? You look simply disgusting! What is with your hair!" My mom says all too fast, approaching me.

"Stop right there!" I yell holding my gun at my parents.

"Blake Maureen Mitchell! Put that down right now!"

"No, and mom, I over-work myself, that is MY decision, I earn my keep, these people saved me! They are my family! And I like my hair thank you very much!" I exclaim in a firm tone, Carl touches my shoulder.

"I'm okay." I whisper and he nods.

"Honey! We are your family! Now that we found you, you are coming back to Woodbury with us!" My dad shouts.

"No! This is my home! I am never going back to you two!" I say.

"Yes you are!" I hear a different voice say and I see a man with two army tanks behind him.

"We are not letting that happen Phillip!" Rick yells to the man and Carl steps in front of me.

One of the tanks shoots and we all duck, luckily it was just to scare us.

"Rick, they will hurt you guys, I will go to Woodbury and I will come back don't worry!" I whisper.

"You are not leaving!" Carl says and I shake my head, standing up.

"I will go as long as you never set foot near this prison again!" I shout and Phillip smirks.

"Let's go now."

"Let me say goodbye!" I hiss.

"Blake you can't do this! Those people are dangerous!" Michonne says and I sigh,

"I will be back, don't doubt me." I say giving her a hug.

Tears stream down my face as I hug Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, and the others.

"Carol, shh, it will be okay! Take care of the kids for me." I say to the sobbing woman.

"Please don't!" She sobs and I kiss her forehead.

"Thank you Rick." I say giving him a hug and he hugs me back.

"Don't die!" He says quietly and I nod moving onto Carl.

"Thank you for being my best friend." I say into his shoulder as we hug.

"What if you don't come back?" He whispers.

"I will, I promise." I say and he walks me to my parents.

"Look after the kids." I say and he kisses my temple, giving my hand one last squeeze before my parents pull me away from him, yanking me to a red truck.

"Blake, you must never go back there." My mom scolds and I nod.

'Just you see woman' I think to myself.

"Blake who was that nasty little boy with you?" My dad asks and I resist the urge to pull the gun I hid in my boot out and shoot them.

"My best friend, Carl." I say!

"Didn't look like a best friend to me." My mom sneers.

"Well when your friend is being tore away from you by the groups enemy it gets emotional." I snap back at them.

The rest of the ride was silent, you could feel the tension, heavy, thick.

"We are here, welcome to Woodbury." My dad says and I look into what looks like a fake ass town of brainwashed people.

"You will be able to dance here! They have the room! We will get working in the morning." My mom says and I want to hit my head against a brick wall.

"You two go back to your room, I will give her a tour." Phillip says as my parents step outside the car.

"Thank you sir!" My dad says saluting him before walking down the street.

"Welcome to Woodbury!" Phillip says and I role my eyes.

"Cut to the chase eye-patch!" I hiss.

"If you put it that way," He says and next thing I know I am slammed against a wall.

"I know what type of person you are, you will try to escape, and if you do..." He trails off and I feel him grab my ass.

"It will only be worse." He whispers and I struggle to get out of his grasp.

"Now where were we! Ah let's get you to a room!" He says bouncing back into fake cheerfulness.

I was led to my own room, it had fresh clothes and a bed, also a small shower, mirror, desk, dresser, and some things to get cleaned up with.

"I will leave you to get cleaned up, we will expect to see you at breakfast in the morning." He says before leaving and I shudder.

Hoping to get this dirty, gross, feeling out of me I decide to take a shower.

It felt nice to be clean but I kept the shower short, I change into some sweats they left out and a plain black t shirt. I look in the mirror and cringe, I had bags under my eyes and a concerned expression, Carol always said I was pretty, I can't imagine how I looked before the shower.

I run a comb through my hair real quick before flopping down on my bed.

.

.

.

.

*Sorry if that was a short chapter!*

~ThatOneFangirl55


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I sat alone at breakfast at a table in the corner of a cafeteria, glaring away anyone who attempted sitting near me.

A group of teenagers all were sitting at a table diagonal from me, I could see them pointing and whispering from the corner of my eye and I kept my head down, suddenly feeling anxious, loosing my appetite.

I also had a very small portion of food, specially requested by my parents.

"I'm put of here." I mutter getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

I sit in my room and ponder a way of getting out of here.

Carl's POV

The whole group was kinda shaken up, we remained painfully quite in our cell block, even Judith had hardly let out a cry.

Daryl was pacing back in forth, dad had his head in his hands, Beth's eyes were tear stained, Maggie and Glenn sat solemnly with Michonne, Tyresse, and Sasha. Carol was in her cell, sobs echoing off the walls and I sat in a corner, I wanted to trust that she would come back but how? She was important to me, like I get this weird feeling and I don't know how to explain it.

The image of her parents pulling her from me burned in my mind as they called her ugly and disgusting.

That sickened me.

Blake's POV

I had began to form a plan, late at night I would get into the military department and get a gun and silencer, break into his house and just kill him, nobody would notice for a while, in that time I could probably wipe out the military and- goddamnit i'm 15 what am I thinking, I can't kill the whole military!

I searched my room for anything that would be able to kill someone, I looked under the bed and found a box.

I opened the box and it had a letter in it,

"Whoever reads this, try to get out of here, this place isn't what it seems." -Michonne...Michonne stayed here!?

Under the note was three grenades, a loaded gun, knife, a small box of ammo, silencer, and tear gas.

"Yes!" I whisper quietly.

'So if I kill the governor and blow up the military unit/department then use the tear gas to escape and take the gun and knife to make it to the prison without dying it will be perfect!' I think to myself.

'Blake you better not get caught or you will die!' I scream at myself, thinking of all the possible scenarios of this going wrong.

.

.

.

Night rolls around 2 weeks later and I prepare myself an excuse to go out after curfew.

"You trying to leave little girl?" The guy that monitors my housing unit says,

"Sir! I l-lost my earring! My parents gave them to me when I was little, b-before the apocalypse and I get anxiety when I don't wear them!" I cry, letting a few tears fall.

"Don't cry, we will find them in the morning!" He says and I drop to my knees and let out a fake sob.

"No! I need them, I can't sleep, I think they fell out near the cafeteria this morning!" I say in between fake sobs.

"Okay, here take my keys, go find your earring and come back quickly! Just don't cry!" He says handing me his keys quickly and I get up heading out of the housing unit smirking.

'Guy can't handle woman crying, omg these people are so stupid.' I think to myself, the key ring has multiple keys so one must be able to get me into the governors house.

'If I get caught I will be dead,' I think as I tiptoe on the governor's porch, being a dancer had it's perks.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' I mentally scream as I approach his room. All the lights were off so I had to be extra careful, I was shaking now, I don't think I have been anymore nervous than this,

'Calm yourself, it wasn't like you hadn't killed somebody before!'

I raised the gun and cocked it, he was sleeping, a woman in his bed, I closed my eyes and let put a breath.

I shoot him right in the temple and the woman stirs, I shoot her quickly before getting out of there.

'Oh my god, I just killed two people, I-I just killed two people.'

It wasn't like the others I killed, yes they were a threat but they saw it coming, they hadn't been sleeping!

I slowly hid my gun incase anyone saw me and snuck to the military department, I got into there one room housing unit where they all slept, nobody was on guard, what idiots.

I prepared two grenades and threw them, running behind a bush outside, far enough from the building and watched as it exploded, the people who guarded the walls came running over and as the smoke hid me I ran to the wall once they passed and released tear gas and leap down from the wall and HIKED MY ASS OUTTA THERE.

(A/N)

Whale that was...wow, I didn't expect that to happen like that.

Sorry if it sucks ass.

I am not good at this whole writing thangggg.

~ThatOneFangirl55

Again sorry if this one was short!


	10. Chapter 10

Been a while huh?

...

*hears nothing*

Oh I forgot no one reads this

*laughs nervously*

-ThatOneFangirl55

I didn't know what to do, should I go back to the prison right away? Should I hide out for a few days? What will they think of me when they find out I pretty much wiped out 1/3 or more of Woodbury?

I got this awful twisting, churning, feeling in my stomach and I was beginning to feel like I was going to drown in anxiety. I lower to my knees and the leaves and twigs rustle beneath me as I begin to breathe heavily.

"Shit." I curse as and begin to panic, I was going to have a full blown anxiety attack, right here, right now.

I fall onto the corse and scratchy leaves and curl up into the ball as I attempt to regulate my breath.

I begin to let out shaky sobs and my chest begins to hurt, the kind of feeling you get when you experience heart break or death.

I begin to hear the dreadful, sickening moans of walkers nearby and I struggle to sit up against a tree.

I see about 20 of them and their reanimated bodies stumble towards me, some trip over logs, some trip over eachother, but they all have the same goal...

Me.

I stand up and grab two knives from my belt and hold one in each hand, the metal feeling comforting in my palm.

Once the walkers become only a few yards away I charge, running up to them, stabbing two in the skull at a time and as quickly as possible.

My sobs still echoed through the air, all the pain inside of my heart welled up and pushed me to kill every last one of the damned walkers.

It was a bit like a release of emotions, every stab felt like a little bit of pain going away and soon enough all the walkers were gone.

As the adrenaline wore off I realized how tired I was, I desperately wanted to go back to my cold, dark, uncomfortable cell in the cold, dark, uncomfortable prison but I still feared what they would think of me.

"Can't hide forever now can we?" I say to no one in particular as I pick up my feet and begin to trudge through the forest and back to a place I called home.

.

.

.

.

It was still early morning when I saw the barbed wire prison gates that kept everyone safe, a few walkers roamed aimlessly outside the gates and I figured that it wouldn't be a problem to take them down on my way in.

I think it was Daryl's shift for watching last night so I can at least rely on being able to get in the prison, Glenn and Maggie always fool around in the guard tower so they are often caught not paying attention.

I get a little nervous approaching the gate, did they think i'm dead, did they give up on me, do they not want me back?

I quickly disposed of the walkers at the gate and shook it just enough to snatch Daryl's attention and he quickly scurries down, the metal key ringing making a small clanking noise as Daryl twirled them around his finger.

"Welcome back, thought we were gunna hav' ta' send a search party out for ya but you's seemed to have made it back in one piece!" Daryl exclaims gruffly as he pats my shoulder with his right hand,

"I will walk yer' inside." He says and I nod.

"Thank you." I reply politely.

"So how da hell you make it back? We has all been very worried about you!" Daryl replies and I shrug.

"I made up a plan which took about two weeks, actually happened last night, I kinda wiped out 1/3 of Woodbury, including the Governor and the military..." I trail off laughing nervously.

"You did what now?" Daryl says stopping in his tracks, eyes the size off saucers.

"Uh...y-you heard me." I say, backing up a bit.

"You do realize that you did something not one of us could do! I sure as hell hoped you killed all-most of the military or our heads will be put on stakes." Daryl says quickly, not moving from his spot.

"I'm afraid, what will the others think? I am a murderer! A monster! Rick, Rick will kick me out! How about I leave now and save the pain! Just tell everyone you saw me in walker form and this will all be over!" I rush, pacing back and forth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Rick ain't kickin' you out! You are family now, i'm he will be thrilled to have the Governor off his back, off OUR backs." Daryl says and I nod and let out a sigh.

"Carol should at least be up right now, maybe Maggie, i'm sure one of them will help you get cleaned up before breakfast." Daryl says as we head into cell block C and Carol is just preparing breakfast.

Carol's shoulders sagged, she looked worn and tired, I instantly felt bad knowing she had to take on more work with my absence.

"Carol, i'm back, what I tell you?" I say and she turns around abruptly, I see her eyes light up and well with tears, mine do to, only now did I realize almost 3 weeks away from the prison really made me miss my family!

"Let's get you cleaned up." She says wiping the tears from her eyes and I nod.

"Let me grab some clothes from my room, can you grab me a towel and put it in the shower room?" I ask and she nods with a grin on her face, I begin walking to my cell and Daryl follows me.

"Haven't seen her smile like that in a long time, thank you." He says and I nod at him.

"She's a strong woman." I reply,

"One of the strongest." He chuckles sadly.

"I need to grab my stuff," I say and Daryl gets the message, promptly leaving back outside.

I grab some jeans, a zip up grey sweater that was large and had thumbholes, I didn't recognize it,

'Hmm must have grabbed it on a run,'

I thought to myself as I grabbed any clean socks and undergarments I had left.

Mostly everyone was sleeping when I made my way into the showers, Hershel was now up and pleasantly surprised about my return, it was nice to see him again too, he was a grandpa to everyone, well except Maggie and Beth.

The water felt nice against my back, though it was cold, it was much more comfortable than showering in Woodbury, this was my home, though my home was a freaking prison, with dirt, bugs, and walkers at the gate all hours of the day, it was home.

I scrubbed the dirt off of me and ended my shower as fast as it started, I towel dried my hair and through my clothes on, despite my sweatshirt look unfamiliar, it smelled awful familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on where I smelled it.

I shrugged it off and ran a comb through my now damp hair.

I was gathering my things when I heard the door burst open and a pair of feet running in.

"Are you really back! Blake?...Blake!" I hear Carl say as he turns to me and my face lights up.

"Carl!" I exclaim, dropping my things and running up to him, I leap in his arms and he stumbles back as I wrap my legs around his thin waist, I hear him begin to sob as we embrace each other like it is the last time we will ever touch each other again.

"I missed you so much, I thought I would never see you again!" He cries and I 'shh' him and rub his head.

"I'm here now, I won't leave," I coo.

"I have lost so much and I almost lost my best friend, please don't leave me again, I feel like I can be myself around you!" He says, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry for getting tears all over your sweatshi-...nice sweatshirt." He smirks and I raise a brow.

"Thanks?" I question and he chuckles as we walk out of the shower room.

After a very emotional reunion with everyone else we had a celebration breakfast and we were eating when I heard Glenn, Daryl, and Rick whispering, glancing at me ever so often.

"Do you have a problem?" I ask looking at them and Carl chuckles.

"Oh just admiring your sweatshirt!" They laugh and I stand up,

"What is wrong with my sweatshirt!" I yell and everyone laughs, I cross my arms over my well developed chest, raising an eyebrow at the men.

"Well...ya see..." Daryl says in between laughter.

"It's Carl's." Michonne says bluntly and I whip my head to look at her, I feel my face heat up, then I look at Carl.

"I knew this smelled familiar, I just couldn't recognize it! Carl did you put that in my cell?" I say and he looks away.

"Carol did you mix up our laundry?" I ask and she shakes her head 'no'.

"Carl said it was yours!" She says putting her hands up in defense, I look at my best friends whose face is as red as a tomato,

"Ass," I say hitting him on the shoulder,

"I couldn't help myself I knew you weren't observant enough to realize what it was until you put it on!" He laughs and everyone joins in, even me and Judith, our laughter echoes off the bare walls in the cell block and I finally feel,

At home.


	11. Chapter 11

Screw these author's notes!

Blake's POV

We spent the rest of the day taking it easy and spending quality time with each other, just like a real family. I feared nightfall, I feared sleep and the dreams that haunted me since I had formed my plan of attack against Woodbury. I still cringed at the thought of what I did.

"I need to take a breather outside." I say attempting to break away from the loud crowd.

"You all right?" Carol asks with concern written all over her face.

"Yeah just feeling a tad overwhelmed." I say and she nods patting my back and I make my way out into the cool night air.

Carl and I lock eyes before I step out the door.

Carl's POV

"Carl go after her!" Daryl says nudging me.

"Why? She said she just needed a breather and was fine!" I say turning to Daryl and he shakes his head back and forth.

"No Carl, ye see when a girl is upset she often tries to hide it." He says and I raise a brow.

"It comes with the confusing part of women!" Daryl continues and Carol smacks his arm.

"Women...confusing? Whatttttt? Pft I never said anything like that!" Daryl mutters looking everywhere but Carol.

"It's okay pookie, I'm just 'screwing around,'." She says and smirks, I raise a brow and decide it is a good time to leave.

The a blast of chilly wind hits my face and I feel goosebumps rise, I slightly shiver holding my flannel closer to me as I wrap my arms around myself.

"Blake you out here?" I exclaim looking around the courtyard when I notice a figure on the roof.

Letting out a long sigh I jog over to a rusty metal ladder and grip the icy metal and begin climbing.

It must be at least November now, the October sun was long gone, it had almost been 2 months since Blake had her gorgeous long hair chopped off so yeah I think it would be about November, the winter was coming in quickly.

"Blake? You up here?" I call out,

"Yes..." I hear a quiet voice call and I turn to my right to see Blake curled up in the corner of the roof.

"Why you up here?" I ask walking over to her.

"To think...I feel as if this is a dream and i'm still in my miserable room at Woodbury, waking up from nightmares everyday," She says burying her face in her knees as I sit right next to her, hoping to conserve some body heat.

"Well I can assure you that you are home." I whisper as she removes her head from her knees and rests it gently on my head, my body immediately tenses up at the contact and she withdraws.

"No, no, it's okay, you can rest your head on me." I exclaim blushing, thank god it was dark out. She hesitantly puts her head back on my shoulder and I close my eyes.

"Carl, I can't stop...can't stop thinking about it."

"Thinking about what?"

"The fact that I killed probably a good 40-50 people and the freaking governor, i'm a monster! A murderer!" She says and I can hear her begin to tear up.

"I sh-should j-just die!" She sobs and my eyes snap open.

"Don't think like that!" I exclaim, sitting up a bit more now.

"I killed innocent people, who just followed orders! I. Am. A. Monster." She says more to herself than me.

A moment of silence passes between us and Blake scoots away from me as the tears continue to escape from her eyes.

"I killed someone too, a while ago, before I met you." I whisper and she looks at me, I feel tears gather in my eyes.

"Carl,"

"Hershel told him to lower his weapon and he did, he was innocent, but I still did it, I still shot him. I got my gun taken away, I hated myself for it, Blake in this world it is kill or be killed, what you did was not only good for you but good for the group. I'm sure my dad and everyone else can rest a little more now, we lost people to the governor, they deserved it." I stay and Blake remains silent and a tear escapes, rolling down my face.

We stay like that for a few minutes until Blake calls out my name,

"Carl?"

"Thank you." She says, her eyes meeting mine, we both lean in a bit and right as it seem as we were going to kiss but then Blake abruptly stands up, walking towards the ladder,

"They are probably wondering where we are." She says, her face bright red.

"Yeah...and Blake?" I call out before she gets out of my sight.

"You should wear my sweatshirt more often." I smirk and her face turns another shade of red.

Without another word she scurries down the ladder, leaving me alone in the night.

I get that weird feeling in my chest/stomach and shake my head,

'Maybe i'm getting sick, I should talk to Hershel!' I think to myself and nod, Hershel should know whats going on with me! I will talk to him in the morning!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hershel?" I ask stepping into Hershel's cell before breakfast, he looks up from whatever he was doing and smiles at me.

"Yes son?" He replies,

"I think I might be sick!" I blurt out and he looks at me concerned.

"Why is that?" He asks,

"My stomach and chest have been getting this weird sensation lately and I don't know what it is!" I say and Hershel chuckles...what is so funny about this!?

"May I ask when you feel like this, what time of day, where, who are you around?"

"Uh, kinda whenever during the day, here at the prison anywhere, I mean I can't really leave this place, and Blake, I get this feeling around Blake! She isn't sick too is she?" I exclaim, and now Hershel is full on laughing now.

"Poor child, never had it explained to him." Hershel laughs and it begins to get on my nerves, I frown.

"Child, I think you are in love," Hershel says and my eyes go wide and I choke on air.

"What!?"

*ooh how do you feel about that? Carl's POV for once!*


	12. Chapter 12

I'm trying to type but my sister is watching Walking Dead and it is so goddamn DISTRACTING!

Blake's POV

Carl has been avoiding me lately, for the past week, he doesn't sit next to me during meals, he spends all his free time hiding in other parts of the prison, and never helps me with the children.

I thought he was happy I was back? Everyone else was at least...

I was on watch alone when everything changed.

.

.

.

.

"Hello? Does anybody live here?" I hear a voice call and I quickly get down from the watch tower.

"Yes, lots of people in fact." I say, as I approach the voice I see three teenagers, two guys and one girl, one boy had blonde hair and the other had brown, the girl had blonde hair aswell, they looked around my age.

"Please let us in, our group just got eaten, we have been on the run for weeks now, please i'm begging you!" The boy with brown hair pleads,

"That isn't up to me but I can call the leader." I say cautiously.

"RICK!" I yell and within seconds Rick, Michonne and Carl appear.

"Hm I didn't remember calling them but okay?" I mutter to myself sarcastically.

"I suggest you put down any weapons if you have them." I say coldly and the brunette drops a gun and two daggers, the blonde boy and girl each drop a gun.

"Put your hands up!" Rick yells as he approaches us, shotgun in hand.

"Who are you!?" He shouts and the small group recoils a bit,

"I'm Tyler, this is Ana, and Eren." The brunette says pointing to the others next to him.

"Tyler...Ana...Eren?" Carl pipes up and he walks closer to the gate.

"Carl?" The girl calls and he takes off his hat.

"Carl! It's you! It really is! And Mr. Grimes!" Tyler says and Carl grins at them.

"Okay Blake, open the gate." Rick exclaims and I do.

The minute the gate is open enough for someone to pass through I am shoved down to the ground as the three teenagers run and engulf Carl and Rick in a hug.

"I never thought I would see my best friend again!" Eren cries and I stand there feeling a tad awkward.

"Oh guys, meet Blake! Blake is one of my best friends!" Carl says and they all turn to look at me and I frown, he hadn't talked to me all week and he is claiming we are best friends.

"Last time I checked best friends didn't avoid each other. I have work to get back to!" I snap and storm back into the watch tower,

"She usually isn't like that, she's probably just a little tense because of new people and all, gotta be careful." I here Carl say and I scoff before slamming the metal door behind me.

I don't know why those people bothered me so much but they did.

.

.

.

.

I jolted awake and realized that I was still in the guard tower,

"Shit it's past dinner, Glenn was supposed to get me! Fuck!" I curse, scrambling around the dark tower, shoving my gun in the back of my pants and threw Carl's sweatshirt on before leaving the tower.

As I approached the entrance to the cell block I heard laughter and shouts from inside,

'They must have been too caught up in the new kids to remember to get me,' I think to myself as I peek my head in, sure enough they were all surrounded by the new kids and Carl.

"Uh hey guys?" I say hesitantly, nobody notices me except Carol, at least I can rely on her.

"Oh my! Blake! Why didn't you come and switch with Glenn?" She says walking over to me.

"I fell asleep on accident and usually Glenn comes up to remind me to switch," I say, trying to laugh it off and Carol doesn't look amused.

"I'm sorry he forgot, you missed dinner!" She says,

"Do you have any left over rations from today?" I ask as I put a hand on my stomach,

"No, i'm afraid we used it all up with the extra mouths to feed." Carol says nodding her head towards Tyler, Ana, and Eren.

"It's okay! I need to relax so i'm going to head back to my cell and stretch, maybe find some open space to mess around on my pointe shoes, haven't in awhile." I say and she gives me a warm hug before redirecting her attention to the group.

"I guess i'm just old news." I mutter as I walk into my cell, changing into gray sweat and a black longsleeve, grabbing my pointe shoes.

'I think I will go to the roof, nobody will bother me there!'

Carl's POV

I was telling funny stories with my friends from before shit hit the fan, we had dinner and had took the night off from all work to spend time with each other all as a family.

I noticed Blake trying to slip outside quietly and I whispered something to my dad before going after her.

"Blake wait up!" I call and I see her sigh before turning towards me.

"What do you want?" She whispers, her face emotionless.

"I was just wondering if Ana could take your cell, Tyler and Eren will share the one in between ours but I just want them to be comfortable here before switching cell blocks-"

"No."

"What?" I exclaim, my eyes go wide.

"That is my place, I was given, when I arrived here. It is my own place in a world where everything was taken away!" She says just as emotionless as her eyes.

"Why are you being so selfish? These are my friends! Don't you care about me!" I yell and she flinches,

"Care about me? No, don't you care about ME!? You have been avoiding me all week! Then you call me your best friend? I was put in handcuffs when I arrived here, these people where allowed in without question! You know what you get what you want! Have fun with your friends!" She screams, her face now filled with rage and hurt.

As she storms away from me I yell,

"Oh and I want my sweatshirt back!" She doesn't look back as she storms into the cell block.

I kick a rock with all my rage and it breaks against the concrete walls of the prison.

"I just don't get it?" I mutter as I walk back into the cell block.

Blake's POV

Angry tears ran down my face as I stuffed my clothes in my bag, slinging my weapons over my back, gathering small belongings I had, neglecting Carl's sweatshirt that was thrown on the bed without care.

"Stupid asshole!" I curse as I shove boots on my feet.

"Blake! Where are you going?" Carol calls as I run out of the cell block,

"Cell Block D!" I shout, not caring to stop and explain.

"Wait! Blake!" Carol calls and I ignore her,

"Just leave her be," I hear Carl sneer and I shake my head.

"Blakey!" Clara calls once she spots me and I put on a smile for her.

"Hello doll!" I smile waving,

"What's all your stuff doing here?" She asks innocently.

"I will be staying here for a while, I have the cell at the end of the hall!" I say and her face lights up,

"Yay! I have to go now!" She says and she skips off, I look around the cell block and realize that I don't really know anyone here except the kids I watched, they all stared at me and I awkwardly make my way up the stairs into my vacant cell.

"Welcome home!" I say sarcastically, setting down my stuff, I rip open my bag and grab my iPod, throwing earbuds in, putting on Le Mis, I could really relate to my girl Eponine right now.

"But do I love him?" I ask myself as On My Own plays in my ears.

Carl's POV

My heart still flutters at the thought of her...

A/N I really don't like this chapter and might change it...


End file.
